


Understanding Girls

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [15]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar was flummoxed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

Briar was flummoxed. His teachers were teaching him about girls and romance—because apparently he was supposed to learn such things—but none of it made any sense at all.

            “So I’m supposed to ignore girls?” He clarified, scratching his head. “I thought that was bad…”

            “It’s bad if you do it  _too_  much,” Sandry rectified. “It’s quite simple, really.”

            “What Sandry is talking about is called playing ‘hard to get,’” Tris explained. “Or, that’s the end result. You ignore a girl a  _little_  bit, just so she notices that she hasn’t caught your eye enough, then she works to catch your attention.”

            “But be careful,” Daja added, grinning, “because some girls will be playing the same game.”

            “I hope you all know that you lot make no sense.”

            “Girls generally don’t,” Sandry explained, “but you need to understand us anyway.”

            Briar groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So I’m not to be like Crane?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

“So I’m not to be like Crane?” Briar asked his three sisters, who were attempting to shape him into the ‘correct sort of man’. He thought it was a lot of pressure for a fourteen-year-old, but they didn’t seem to follow his logic.

            “Yes. He’s too grandiloquent.”

            “He’s too grandy-low?” Briar repeated. Tris’ vocabulary didn’t always help.

            “He’s too…” Sandry attempted, but felt at a loss. She shrugged her shoulder.

            “He turns women off,” Daja said at last. “He’s all lofty and better-than-you.”

            “Seems to do well for Rosethorn,” Briar mentioned, eyebrow high.

            The three girls exchanged looks.

            “That’s a special case,” Sandry decided. “Not the rule. Don’t be like Crane.”

            “Be like Frostpine,” Daja offered through a grin. “He’s far more successful—trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! C: Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C: Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
